


最后的律者

by Muchen_Atobe



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muchen_Atobe/pseuds/Muchen_Atobe
Summary: 人该怎样打败记忆，纵使知道那些只是被编造出来的谎言。





	最后的律者

最后的律者  
阅读前请注意★

▲有cp为幽兰黛尔和丽塔（前后无差）

▲主要讲述最后一场大崩坏后幽兰黛尔的故事，带一点主线剧情，所以带了主tag。

▲慎入，慎入，慎入

▲私设较多

▲不负责读后被骂服务

▲《生命禁忌》的姐妹篇

————————————————————————————

文/木琛

她不记得自己是谁了

她只知道自己跟着这个女人走了很久很久

这个女人叫幽兰黛尔，在世间游荡很多年，不见老去。她跟着比安卡去过沙漠，草原，汪洋，无人岛，甚至是南极洲。冰天雪地里她看见幽兰黛尔就那样躺在风暴中，眼神直视冰冷的太阳。她没有带墨镜，也没有得雪盲症。

真是个可怕的女人。她这样下结论道。

尽管不记得自己是谁，有些身体里的习惯仍然困惑着她，比如吃早餐要英氏早茶，午餐要荤素搭配，晚餐沙拉就够了。只喝蔬菜汁和一点点无糖汽水，大多数时间还是要加冰的。不管是睡帐篷还是客房，她都会在早起时将房间尽量恢复原状。这些只是习惯而已，她无法拒绝潜意识里无意义的行为。

幽兰黛尔这几天很奇怪。这个奇怪的意思是，已经超出她平日里的行为很多。她跟着她走到一个人烟稀少的沙漠时，幽兰黛尔已经到了精神的极限。她看的出来，这个女人无法再走下去，可是她还是向前努力挪动着步子。她很想帮帮她，可她却把她的手甩开了。

“走开。”幽兰黛尔这样说到。“不要再跟着我了。”

她停在原地，并没有很伤心。这已经是幽兰黛尔第不知道多少次拒绝自己的帮助了。但是她并不伤心，她想只要自己努力，一定能取代那个幽兰黛尔死去的爱人的位置。

是的，比安卡有个爱人，叫丽塔洛丝薇瑟。曾经天命的三位女武神之一，在最后一次崩坏中不知为何死去了。她查过那片废墟——曾经天命基地里的资料，上面最后的描述是终结目标。那份被烧掉边角信息的资料还保留着一张丽塔小姐的证件照片，眉眼弯弯，右眼角下一颗小小的泪痣，笑得得体又疏离。

那是个美人。她莫名的有些不适。那样的人配上幽兰黛尔，见过她们的人都能想到的神仙眷侣。

无所谓的。她将那份资料向后一扔，用火将其付之一炬。无所谓当时如何，她已经化为尘埃都没有的东西，不值得畏惧。可这一幕恰好被幽兰黛尔看到，她当时手里拿着一个破旧的小木盒子，一把镰刀，一只单只耳环，看着爱人唯一的照片被她烧毁。

那一刻她清楚地看见，幽兰黛尔拿出了黑渊白花。她是想杀了自己的。

“过去的就过去了。”

她看见自己站起来。

“你为什么不肯放过她，让她归于宁静呢。”

“滚。”

幽兰黛尔说了自己平生的第一个脏字。

那是她第一次伤心。沿着这片曾经的天命基地废墟走到了尽头，正好是黄昏时候，从浮在半空中的建筑物向下看是无尽深渊。

没有什么骨气的她又回去了，悄悄跟在幽兰黛尔身后不敢暴露行踪。但一定是暴露了的吧。她想，天命曾经的第一女武神，不可能不会识破这些小技巧，没有戳破她那必然是默认了。

就这样她跟了幽兰黛尔很多年，之中危险境地永远只多不少。有无数人来悬赏幽兰黛尔的人头，也有人通缉百万黄金要捉拿这个怪物。也不只是她，几乎天命的女武神们都被通缉捉拿捉去研究。尽管科学部以逆熵成员为首的那几位发出严厉谴责和抗议，也无法改变政府官员的决定。民众对未知的恐慌使得他们也疯魔了一般上街游行，打着保护世界和平的旗号，将过去的女武神们一个个送上了断头台。

幽兰黛尔意外地对此没有任何反应，她只是在一次次杀人后，坐在篝火旁擦拭着那把黑渊白花。渐渐的无人来挑战她，幽兰黛尔如其剑名，成为了一个传说，不灭不死不老的怪物，永远游荡在所有世界的边缘。

或许奥托，和那些律者们是对的，人类如此邪恶，贪婪，愚昧，根本不应该存活在这个世界上。在大沙漠的满天星空下，找到幽兰黛尔搭好的帐篷，坐在远离篝火一点的地方刷着新闻的她如是想。「速报：原天命S级女武神之一，圣芙蕾雅学院院长，天命组织奥托的孙女，德莉莎·阿波卡利斯已被逮捕。在送往科学研究院的过程中因不明原因过世，但凭着先进的人体冷冻技术，科学家仍在其体内找到了能另她快速恢复伤口的物质。或许在将来的某一天，凭借着对这种物质的深入了解，我们可以治愈更多的残疾患者。」下面配图是科学人员带着蓝胶手套拿着一块粉色的结晶特写，通过后面被模糊的背景能隐约看出那是一个解剖台。

真恶心。她放下了手机，看向前面坐在篝火旁边的幽兰黛尔。她应该也知道了。能取出崩坏能结晶的方法只有活体解剖，说什么不明原因死亡只不过是遮羞布罢了。看来前段时间爱迪生特斯拉博士们相继隐退后，政府的计划被一个个排上了日程。现在如果在民间最有威信的德莉莎的死亡都不能换回民众对女武神的信任，那下一个政府的目标又会是谁呢。

幽兰黛尔的背影在篝火旁模糊了起来。

不管怎样，第二天朝阳照样从地平线升起，烘烤着她的心脏。这已经是她们在沙漠中走的第十天了，依旧看不到尽头。

有时候她真的疑虑，丽塔是怎样和这位杀神相处的，她不会害怕吗？沙漠深处的死士尸体躺了一地，血液吸引了那些甲虫蜈蚣上来将它们啃食，还有几只秃鹫在上空盘旋。而幽兰黛尔继续着她如同苦行僧般的旅途，只是在不停地走，向前走。跟在身后的她撑着稀薄的精神体，拖着犹如千斤重的身体缓慢移动着。长时间的极限行走使得她头晕眼花，唇上的裂痕也已经流不出一丝血，只有铁锈的味道堵塞在喉咙上部，剐蹭着脆弱的咽喉。

“你不能再这样了！”

热浪让她头脑昏沉，眼前那个人自虐般地行走令她心中生出一股无名火。她忍不住跑了两步挡在幽兰黛尔面前，幽兰黛尔仿若没有她这个人一样绕了过去，继续向前。

“幽兰黛尔！”她喊着她，然而她没有回头。

她也不知道怎么了。或许因为她的身体已经到了所能承受的极限所以开始驱使着她的精神去做那些超乎寻常的事，又或许是因为她的舌头和唾液都在燃烧，戈壁上的烈风将这股火气吹的更旺——太多年，太多年她们都是这样的关系，到了如今幽兰黛尔还是不肯看她一眼。她为她做了那么多，她们基本上一起走遍了全世界，为何她就不能有一点点感动。是因为丽塔吗？因为她一直在那个破木盒子里以影像的方式存在着，所以幽兰黛尔永远看不见她。因为那个女人死在了几十年前的灰烬里，所以幽兰黛尔要折磨自己到死？

“你为什么不当时立刻去陪她！”

她不知用哪里来的力气，上前揪住幽兰黛尔的肩膀。“为什么你要活着，为什么给我希望，我们这样过了这么多年的……算什么？！”

她控制不住自己的眼泪，她想到丽塔洛丝薇瑟嫉妒的发疯，又心酸的想哭。幽兰黛尔那死气沉沉的蓝色眼睛在听见丽塔的名字时亮了一瞬，又飞速的暗淡下去了。燥热萦绕在空气中，风吹来的沙子糊了她满嘴。幽兰黛尔还是沉默，她一句话都不肯跟她说。先前堵塞在喉咙里的那些血被咽下去，划在身体里成一道道刀口。某种情感在她心里此刻仿佛有了实质，尽冲着幽兰黛尔而去。

“你就是个懦夫！”她狠狠地推了幽兰黛尔。“你什么都不敢，不敢死，不敢活，现在连跟我说话看我一眼你都不敢！你在逃避什么？丽塔死了，德莉莎死了，女武神都死了！”她有些手抖的摁开手机，翻到昨天的新闻图片，放大到幽兰黛尔扭过去的头的面前，紧紧贴着，恨不得要将这张图片摁到她眼睛里。“你看见了吗？德莉莎是被活体解剖的，”她又翻到下一张，“上个月的，又有五十名女武神被抓到送入实验室，这些都是你的朋友你的同伴，你看到了吗，幽兰黛尔。你看看啊！”

“我看到了。”幽兰黛尔挥开她的手机，“跟我没有关系。”

手机摔在沙漠里，透明的屏幕上那些女武神站成一排，戴着头套和脚链手铐的照片很快就被流动的沙子所覆盖，与周围融为一体。“所以丽塔的事也跟你没有关系了，对吧。”几秒后，等照片的边角也消失在视野中时，她突然冷静地说。趁着幽兰黛尔恍神的瞬间抢过她手里的小木盒，用力摔在一块岩石上，零件碎的稀烂。

不出所料，下一秒黑渊白花的抵上了她的脖子。她讽刺地笑笑，“来啊幽兰黛尔，怎么，不敢动手了？”

幽兰黛尔不理她，反手扯开自己的衣领，里面有一块硕大的绿宝石。诡异的是，这块宝石深深地镶嵌在了她的肉里，连着血管和心脉，周边有紫色的血管隐隐约约在皮肤上连接。“你不是要我看看她们吗？她们算是什么？！”趁着她震惊的空档，幽兰黛尔放开了她，黑渊白花在沙地划出一道血痕又被淹没了。她往后退了几步，脖子上留了一道血迹。“一个连自己名字自己是谁都不知道的人有什么能力去关心别人。”

她喘息着，看着幽兰黛尔背过身去，小心地捡着那些零件，捧在手心里宛若珍宝。

“你走吧，不要再跟着我了。”

“好啊。”

她用力地攥紧颤抖着的手。“你就这样孤独的活着吧，懦弱的活着，看着你的同伴们一个个死去，你就像个不敢正视现实的失败者一样逃避吧。”

“是我太愚蠢了，现在的你怎么会是天命第一女武神幽兰黛尔呢。”

她捡起方才丢在地上的行囊。

“你不敢做的事情，我去做。”

“你懂什么。”

幽兰黛尔依旧背对着她，长久的跋涉和刚才剧烈的情感波动让她此刻声音嘶哑不少。“她们早就不是女武神了。”

“不要去做无谓的蠢事。”

微风卷着沙子飘摇，甲虫还在她们身后啃咬着那些尸体。毒辣的太阳使得一切生物都了无生息，在这片黄沙之上，今天依旧无云。

“那天我发疯一样的去找丽塔，结果看到了，她一个人倒在甲板上。”

她低下头，沉默了会儿，才能将后面的话讲完。“她一个人，倒在甲板上，被同行的女武神啃噬。”

终焉律者的出现强化了那些女武神身体里的崩坏能，其中意志力不坚定的就被同化成了崩坏兽，但是是有意识的崩坏兽。她们吃同类，寻找同类体内的崩坏结晶，以求强大自己。丽塔那天是去执行奥托交给她的最后一个任务，杀死全部的A级女武神。

可惜，觉醒的时间和力量比奥托预计的早太多了。筋疲力尽的S级女武神还未来得及告诉爱人自己新买的生日礼物是订婚戒指，就装在她们床头柜的第三个小格子最里面一层，一个黑色的丝绒盒子里。宝石是她精挑细选的幽兰黛尔眼睛的颜色。刻字也是她亲手刻上去的，金色戒环里面是一圈花体字，比安卡和丽塔。

崩坏兽化的女武神趴在丽塔身上分食，她的血液滋养了这些怪物。那是场恶战，幽兰黛尔将她们全部杀死后还有源源不断的崩坏兽和女武神被吸引而来，想要也将她也吃掉。太累了，这样的杀戮太累了。她扔掉了黑渊白花想要放弃，没有了丽塔还有什么可以坚持着的呢。她闭上了眼，眼前是她十二岁那年做完第一次任务醒来，看见主治医生奥托的脸，笑盈盈的在床边——

幽兰黛尔杀死了奥托。

大雨倾盆而下，男人华丽的服饰下成了一具枯骨，他胸口的绿宝石攀附着幽兰黛尔而上，最终在她的锁骨间扎根，连起她所有心脏脉络。她的确杀死了这个人，尽管他是来救她的。没有他，这一切不会发生，丽塔不会死，自己不会在孤儿院，拉格纳还活着，姬子和符华也会在。或许这件事她早该做，却一直沉溺于过去仅留的美好不能下手，最终，是他摧毁了她所拥有的一切。

她举起黑渊白花向自己刺去，却被那块绿宝石弹开。崩坏兽和女武神变得如绵羊般温顺蛰伏在她身边。幽兰黛尔跪在一圈尸体的甲板上抬头，最后一滴雨落在她脸颊上，接着天际乌云破晓，阳光穿过厚厚的云层向她张开怀抱。

终焉律者不知为何逃走了，崩坏兽自行消散。休伯利安号众人不知所踪，天命的旧部们四散逃亡，逆熵被收编进政府的科学院，新的纪元就此开启。她杀死了那些变异的女武神，背着黑渊白花开始了漫漫长路，不生不死不灭。后来幽兰黛尔才了解到，绿色宝石即虚空万藏，以另一种方式存活于她体内，给她力量和绝望，摧毁着神经又梳理她神经的脉络。或许说崩坏从来没有消失过，蛰伏在某处等待一个时机到来。

“你不是一直想知道自己是谁吗。”幽兰黛尔深吸口气，“你叫琪亚娜，卡斯兰娜。”

有些事情被掩埋的久不代表会被遗忘，你只要轻拂过那层尘埃，一切又崭亮如新。

终焉律者失去了意识又消退了，k423已死。奥托最后一刻把真正的琪亚娜卡斯兰娜留给幽兰黛尔，信上说只有她能够完成这项任务。在空荡荡的天命基地里，幽兰黛尔看着这个和K423一样的脸，沉睡着的另一个终焉律者的容器，终归是下不了手。这个男人算计了五百年，到自己死后世界的走向都计算的一清二楚。幽兰黛尔讨厌这种感觉，在真正的卡斯兰娜琪亚娜跟随她的这段日子里，她无数次的想要杀死她，又无数次有个声音在她心里敲打她说，你忘了自己要成为女武神的初衷，忘了发过的誓言了吗。我不是女武神，她抗拒着，我没有什么可以留恋的了，只求一死。

但是你杀了她也得不到死亡。那个声音不断引诱着她。你将会永远不死，像个怪物一样活着。

把我交给她。绿宝石不断说着。把我交给她，你就解脱了，世界上所有人都解脱了。

“某天我醒来，发现你在小旅馆里准备英氏红茶，被子叠的整整齐齐，窗户被打开，轻哼着那首《Time is like a promise》”幽兰黛尔平静地说着，“那是丽塔的习惯，丽塔过去唱的歌，而你开始失去作为你自己本体的意识……于是我明白了，虚空万藏想要将你的潜意识变成丽塔的，到最后我无论如何都很难动手杀你。如果你不死，终焉律者还会有醒来的一天。”

她，或者说琪亚娜卡斯兰娜有些不相信的掐了自己一下。“那你为什么现在才告诉我这些？”

她是看新闻的，但是关于几十年前那场战斗究竟如何没有一条信息能够被查询。纵使她当年翻遍了那片废墟，也只是找出来一块丽塔的证件照，其他都被人为的销毁了。没有人谈论是谁将终焉律者打败，终焉律者是谁，她又是如何逃走的。从当年媒体零星的报道中，琪亚娜读到的只有人类的哀伤。

“因为命运。”

幽兰黛尔叹息着。“我无数次想要把你赶走，可是你无数次的都回来了。这块宝石吸引着你，你以为你爱上了我吗？”

琪亚娜跌坐了下来，手心戳进滚烫的沙子里，“可是刚才你为什么不让我走，你明明可以不说出这一切的。”她望向幽兰黛尔的侧脸，那张依旧年轻的脸看不出一丝岁月的痕迹。可是她的眼睛已经老了，只有眼睛。“你还在关心我。”

幽兰黛尔小心地收拾好那些碎片，站起来缓了缓僵硬的腿，坐在琪亚娜旁边。此刻的她出乎意外的柔和，没有了那些死气缠绕在她身边，恍惚间宛若几十年前的她那样。“自从丽塔走后，我已经不再是那个幽兰黛尔了。现在我所存在的所有意义，只为了摧毁宝石。本来我是要去找德莉莎的，她是最好的人选，并且会用好虚空万藏的力量。可惜这么多年我一直没有得到她的信息，直到昨天。所以现在我想是时候告诉你这一切，然后你要决定，”她指了指绿宝石，“它的去留。”

绿宝石连接着幽兰黛尔的心脏和崩坏能。琪亚娜轻抚上它，纵使在如此炎热的时候这块宝石仍冷的像冰。“这些年我走遍了世界，试过了所有的办法去摧毁它，无一例外的都失败了。它只可被转移，不可被摧毁。而转移它有两个条件，一是新主人要杀死原来的宿主，二是体内要有足够的崩坏能。现在，世界上只有你我两个人体内有足够的崩坏能可以承受它。”

“琪亚娜。”幽兰黛尔第一次握住了她的手，像是溺水的人抓住了一块浮木，“我不会强迫你，但是你一定要告诉我。你愿意成为最后一个律者吗？”

琪亚娜此刻眼前有些模糊，那些热浪一波波袭来，眼前被热风熏得通红。她本来不记得自己是谁来自哪里，只是记得刚睁开眼看见了幽兰黛尔，便要跟着她。幽兰黛尔不说话也好，给她一个背影也好，她就是太喜欢她了。她喜欢跟在她身后看海边的日出，听茫茫草原上的雁鸣，看冰川融化入海。她是她生有意识以来生命的所有依靠和意义所在，她怎么舍得不答应幽兰黛尔的祈求呢。可是她毕竟不是琪亚娜卡斯兰娜，那个名字早就属于K423，她不喜欢这个名字。她不会枪械术没有成为女武神。她自己懦弱又自私，明明早就在天命的废墟里翻看资料时看到了那张和自己一模一样照片和资料，还是和丽塔的照片烧在了一起。无所谓的不是吗，她想，我和幽兰黛尔一起忘记，那些已成尘埃。

到德莉莎去世的消息被传播开来的那一刻起，伪装成功的历史再也负载不了命运的强悍。她从前一直希望有一天幽兰黛尔不要再把背影留给她，可真的到了这一天，她又希望能永久地凝视她的背影。

“我不敢的。”她一眨眼，眼泪就掉下来。“我不敢成为终焉律者，不敢控制它，交出余生的自由，不敢当一个不老不死不灭在世间游荡的怪物。”

“没关系，”幽兰黛尔轻叹，拭去她的眼泪，“没关系。”

人该怎样打败记忆，纵使知道那些只是被编造出来的谎言。虚空万藏问着幽兰黛尔。她知道了自己是谁，那些对你的爱情是假的，对你的记忆也是我删除掉的片段，甚至她的习惯也是我加以暗示的结果。人这个字在她身上彻底真空，她为何没有对这个世界的恨意和绝望？

或许美好纵然虚假，那也是美好。如果全然否定它，那就真的什么都不剩了。幽兰黛尔在内心这样回答道。她伸出双手，略微僵硬地拥抱着琪亚娜。黑渊白花在沙地里躺着，一面黑色一面白色，一只是索取，一只是给予。

“我准备好了。”她听见琪亚娜颤抖着说。

黑渊刺入她的身体，琪亚娜甚至能感受到自己的一部分正在尖叫着碎裂，发出沙哑的嘶吼和拉扯着自己的身体。好热，她从没感到过这么热，像在火上烤，身体的每一处都要干裂成皱纹，五脏六腑挤压在一起，血液从眼耳口鼻处析出。

死亡原来是这么可怕的事情。琪亚娜在失去意识之前想。抱歉，幽兰黛尔。

长空市边的一处海滩，一个身披奇怪斗篷的人手里拿着破旧的小木盒坐在沙滩上，身旁放着一小罐开了的啤酒。

真的不再考虑一下吗。那个烦人的声音还不死心的在问她。终焉律者消失了，那孩子也被你用白花治愈好送回医院，现在只有你能做到。我再问一次，你不想要律者的力量？

“不要。”猛喝了一口啤酒，夕阳的光照在幽兰黛尔脸上。“我只是想把你扔掉而已。”

其实你完全可以抓住那孩子的手借力让她杀了你，可你还是选择去尝试那个最危险的方法，直接杀死终焉律者的灵魂。见幽兰黛尔只是沉默的喝酒，那个声音突然轻笑。哼，我记得没错的话，某人曾经说你有一颗纯粹而又善良的心。看来果真没错。

“那都和我没有关系。”海鸥在夕阳处结队飞远，“我只是了尊重她的选择。”

海滩上的人们渐渐离开，那些烧烤的香气也都散去。月亮浮上来，柔柔的随海波荡漾。或许世界上最后只会剩我们了，虚空万藏说。又或许，下次崩坏会很快到来。

餐桌上的收音机里放着新闻，里面正报道接触崩坏结晶的人员均受到了不明病毒的感染；学生一手拿着冰棍一手骑着自行车歪歪扭扭的在小巷中穿行，昏暗的路灯照出他们试卷上有关崩坏的历史知识点；琪亚娜在病房醒来，脑袋昏昏沉沉，什么都不记得了，一转头看到的是一双碧绿的眼睛；出租车司机打着哈欠排在长长的车队后面，灯红酒绿下电台放着一首歌，女主播说叫《Time is like a promise》

「If rain will fall high up here upon the mountain

如果雨落下在这山岗

grass will grow and shepherds will be thankful

牧羊人将庆幸于青草的成长

and our love will cover up for the mountain

我们的爱会覆满山

for time is like a promise it tries all your strength to keep to

时间就像你拼尽全力要去守护住的诺言一样

Before she came I lived alone upon the mountain

她到来之前，我长久地独自在这山岗上

raven heard your voice high upon the wind

渡鸦通过风听到了你的声音

then one day you came to lay upon the mountain

在那天你来到这里，躺在山上

for time is like a promise it tries all your strength to keep to

时间就像你拼劲全力想要留住的诺言一样

Your sun goes down and shadow sooner into weaving

夕阳西下，影子渐渐交织成片

but she lies so deep inside my love, surrounds us

但她深陷入这份爱意，爱情围绕在我们身边

time will out do what's this I only know too well

我仅清楚的知晓时光会冲淡一切

for love is like a promise it tries all your strength to keep to

爱情就像那份你用尽心力要保持的诺言一样

If rain will fall high up here upon the mountain

如果雨落下在这山岗

grass will grow and shepherds will be thankful

牧羊人将庆幸于青草的成长

and our love will cover upon the mountain

我们的爱会覆满山

for time is like a promise it tries all your strength to keep to

时间就像你拼劲全力想要留住的诺言一样」

全文完

————————————————————————

注释：

1\. 黑渊白花，第六号神之键，以上个世代第六律者·死之律者的核心制作而成的武器。逆转死之律者的能力，拥有最强「创生」之力的骑枪。

外表看上去是一柄纯白骑士长枪，实际上由两部分组成：表侧的纯白骑士枪·白花以及里侧的黑色骑士剑·黑渊。

白花继承了第六律者【创生】的权能，具有再生的能力；黑渊继承了第六律者【凋零】的权能，具有分解的能力。（来自百度百科）

2\. 终焉律者，崩二的设定，是琪亚娜卡斯兰娜。这里稍改动了一下设定，变为和第二律者西琳一样可寄居的灵魂。

3\. 奥托曾做过幽兰黛尔的主治医生，（见幽兰黛尔同名小说）导致幽兰黛尔对奥托有不一样的态度和感情（？）

4\. 虚空万藏有自己的意识。私设在能控制它的人手里它会给予知识，战胜不了心魔的人的手里它会强化崩坏能激发潜意识。而原著中好像奥托也是没有被虚空万藏所利用，才控制住了虚空万藏。

5\. 丽塔在追猎时说的一句话，“人有两只手，一只用来夺走，一只用来给予。”在文中稍稍改动了一下。（话说这就是黑渊白花的特性吧我到底粉了个什么神仙cp）

6\. 私设全员在对抗终焉时全军覆灭。大姨妈被奥托救了。

7.幽兰黛尔准许真琪亚娜跟着她，一个方面是为了在找到德莉莎之前看着点她，另一方面是想自己啥时候要是坚持不下去直接破了过去的诺言准则让终焉再复活世界毁灭得了。本文中让琪亚娜走开又告诉她真相，也是她一直自身的利益和大众利益中纠结，理智和自我毁灭的欲望中挣扎，可以说幽兰黛尔一直在自己的极限边缘行走。

8\. 不可否认，德莉莎的死对于两个人刺激都很大。本来幽兰黛尔都做好了找不到德莉莎自己承受的准备，但是琪亚娜这个不定数还活着，她一直受宝石吸引，所以要不她杀死琪亚娜崩坏终结，要不琪亚娜杀死她世界终结。

但是幽兰黛尔杀死琪亚娜之后就意味着世界上再也没有人有足够的崩坏能来转移宝石，她只能自己忍受着无尽的孤独和痛苦的回忆。

文中时间段的幽兰黛尔已经忍受了很长时间到了能够忍受的极限了，所以抱着最后一线希望幽兰黛尔问琪亚娜要不要杀死她成为终焉律者，这是她最大能冲破自己作为人的底线了（让琪亚娜决定这个世界的毁灭与否）。但是琪亚娜选择自己去死。

9\. 灵感来源于在微博上看到的一句话说如果幽兰黛尔是女主？后来不知道为什么越写越黑暗，本来还想发出来不太好，结果打完最新剧情，em脑洞莫名的契合了一丝，崩坏3看来也是要走暗黑路线。

10.“纯粹又善良的心”出自幽兰黛尔同名小说中丽塔对比安卡的评价。丽塔为比安卡的善良而泣。

11.《Time is like a promise》这歌歌词没有找到好的翻译，就自己瞎翻了一下，要是有取用告知一声即可。另这首歌是一个叫做Tir Na Nong的乐队出的同名专辑。

关于Tir Na Nong：

“爱尔兰有一个叫作TIR NA NOG的非常美丽的地方，在那里，树叶永远不会从枝头凋落，一年四季都被鲜花覆盖，在很远的地方就能闻到它们的芳香。如果你有幸能到那去，你会在那遇见永远快乐永远年青的人们。”

“如果你在Tir Na nOg度过五天，在爱尔兰便是三年。那儿有一条穿城而过的小溪，随处可见绿色的小山。那儿的人们穿着美丽的衣服，你可以用金盘子吃饭，用水晶杯子饮酒”。

“消遣的时候，人们会吹奏锡制的哨子，演奏金制的竖琴。那里的景色非常美丽，大多数时候阳光普照大地。人们会讲述激动人心的故事，孩子们有玩不完的游戏。”

“Tir Na Nog的意思是“永远年轻的地方”。（来源百度百科）

12.幽兰黛尔永远年轻。丽塔也是。

谢谢阅读📖


End file.
